(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrophoretic display device and method of manufacturing the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
According to ubiquitous technology, flexible flat panel displays using a flexible substrate such as a plastic substrate having lightweight, impact resistance, and flexibility, have been developed.
In particular, electrophoretic display devices of the flexible flat panel display types that implement paper thin-like displays are becoming increasingly popular.
The electrophoretic display devices include an electrophoretic material interposed between two display panels having electrodes. The electrophoretic material includes a plurality of electrophoretic members having electrophoretic particles that have positive or negative charges and represent a predetermined color, and a binder. However, manufacturing these electrophoretic display devices is a complex and time consuming process.